


Нос, царствующий на этом высокомерном лице

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Нос, царствующий на этом высокомерном лице<br/><b>Переводчик:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/475774">The Arrogant Nose of Your Sovereign Face by Violette_Royale</a><br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> получено<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, модерн АУ<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Артур и Мерлин расстались — но увидев видео, на котором Артур целуется с другим, Мерлин чувствует себя ужасно и отказывается выходить из дома. Но всё ли на самом деле так, как кажется? Сможет ли Артур вернуть его?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нос, царствующий на этом высокомерном лице

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Arrogant Nose of Your Sovereign Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475774) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Мерлин заставляет себя снова посмотреть это видео. Блондин в красной футболке целует другого парня. Стройного, тёмноволосого — но не Мерлина. Все вокруг них кричат и подбадривают. Смеются. Блондин выпутывается из объятия, тоже смеясь. У него кривоватые зубы и слишком большой рот. Он не должен казаться красивым, но всё же он красивый.  
С их последней ссоры прошло две недели. А теперь это. Целует кого-то другого и выкладывает это на Фэйсбуке. Мерлин выключает ноутбук и зарывается в одеяло. Оно кажется ему саваном.  
К жизни его возвращает стук в дверь. Прошло два дня. Два дня лежания в кровати, прогуливания занятий и выглядывания из комнаты, только чтобы попить или дойти до туалета.  
Это Ланселот.  
— Мерлин, — мягко говорит он, и Мерлин чувствует, как глаза начинает щипать от этой доброты. — Никто тебя не видел и не слышал уже несколько дней. Ты в порядке?  
— Он поцеловал какого-то парня, — говорит Мерлин, и от этих слов горло обжигает огнём. — Я видел видео.  
— Артур. — Ланселот закрывает за собой дверь.  
Мерлин кивает.  
— Ты расстался с ним, Мерлин. Я не говорю, что это оправдывает его поведение, но это значит, что ты должен двигаться дальше.  
Мерлин вытирает глаза рукавом пижамной кофты.  
Ланс сжимает его плечо.  
— Я приготовлю тебе горячего шоколада, и мы поговорим. Идёт?  
Прежде чем Мерлин успевает ответить, Ланс отводит его к дивану. Мерлин почти не выходил из своей комнаты несколько дней. Уилл уехал на неделю, и квартира кажется слишком большой для него одного.  
Уходит несколько чашек шоколада, прежде чем они подбираются к сути проблемы.  
— Я никогда не целовал никого, кроме него, Ланс. А он целовал множество людей. И он буквально швыряет этот факт мне в лицо. Как легко ему кого-нибудь подцепить. Как мало я для него значил, просто удобный парень для траха. Так легче, чем каждую ночь искать кого-то нового.  
Голос Мерлина прерывается, и он сворачивается в клубок, утыкаясь лбом в колени.  
Ланс приобнимает его.  
— Но это неправда, — говорит он. — Я знаю Артура, Мерлин. И это просто неправда. Ты бы его слышал… Но нет, не мне это рассказывать. Я поговорю с ним.  
И, вопреки протестам Мерлина, он, должно быть, действительно говорит с Артуром.

Когда Мерлин два дня спустя наконец выходит из своей гибернации и идёт на пару, кто-то садится рядом с ним. Мерлин почти что ожидает, что это Гилли, но, подняв голову, понимает, что это не он. Это Артур.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — шепчет он, хотя и знает, что лучше просто игнорировать этого засранца. — Ты даже не ходишь на этот курс.  
Артур пожимает плечами. Он такой красивый, что это просто должно быть незаконно, — черная рубашка, волосы в творческом беспорядке. Его некрасиво-красивый рот. Созданный для поцелуев. Его нос, чуть великоватый, но идеально утыкающийся Мерлину в щёку, когда их губы встречаются.  
— Я слышал, что эта конкретная лекция будет очень полезной. — Он кладёт перед собой небольшой блокнот с высококачественной бумагой.  
— Ты говорил, что антропология — полный идиотизм, говнюк. А это курс по антропологии религии и ритуала. Ты же считаешь религию пустой тратой времени.  
— Прости.  
Преподаватель начинает говорить, и Мерлин записывает. Пытается. Это трудно, когда он только и может думать о том, кто сидит рядом с ним. Он замечает, что Артур тоже что-то пишет. Мерлин уже понятия не имеет, о чем говорит лектор, но сомневается, что это что-то полезное для Артура, учитывая, что тот изучает физику.  
Тычок в бок выдёргивает его из омута мыслей. Артур вырывает из своего блокнота страницу и кладёт её перед Мерлином.  
Почерк у Артура аккуратный. Элегантный. Это всё, что он видит поначалу. А потом он читает.

_«Мне жаль, что я тебя так расстроил. Ланс рассказал мне про видео, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал: оно старое. Это было ещё до того, как мы начали встречаться. Гвейн запостил его ради шутки. Я знаю, это не смешно. Я уже его удалил. Слушай, я не очень-то умею писать любовные письма. Ты можешь вместо этого просто со мной поговорить? Мы можем пойти выпить кофе после лекции»._

Мерлин задумывается. Он чувствует, как в глазах снова собираются слёзы, но не замечает, что уже плачет, пока на бумагу не падает слеза, размывая слово «любовные».  
Артур кладет ладонь ему на руку, но Мерлин стряхивает её и добавляет свои слова под запиской Артура.

_«Почему ты такой говнюк? Почему ты делаешь мою жизнь такой несчастной?»_

Он протягивает записку Артуру, тот читает и дописывает что-то ещё.

_«Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. Я ненавижу себя за то, что из-за меня ты плачешь. Но это не я прекратил наши отношения»._

Мерлин хлюпает носом и пишет:

_«Ненавижу тебя. За то, что заставляешь меня плакать. За то, что я позволяю тебе это делать»._

Артур добавляет:

_«Я люблю тебя. За то, что заставляешь меня смеяться. За то, что научил хотя бы чуть-чуть любить самого себя»._

Из его почерка ушла вся изящность. Слова с такой силой вцарапаны в бумагу, что она едва не порвалась. Когда Мерлин смотрит на Артура, тот не улыбается. В его глазах читается нечто, похожее на вызов. Так он выглядит, когда считает, что слишком раскрылся перед кем-то.  
Мерлин открывает рот, но не может произнести ни слова. Вокруг них продолжается лекция. Никто ничего не замечает, но для Мерлина время словно остановилось. А затем Артур опускает взгляд и снова тянется к листку. Кусает свою дурацкую шариковую ручку, прежде чем написать:

_«Прости. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Что я люблю тебя? Я уже тебе это сказал, идиот. Ты — всё для меня. Пожалуйста, прости меня и дай мне ещё один шанс»._

Мерлин улыбается — ничего не может с собой поделать.

_«Ты мог бы написать мне стихотворение»._

Артур фыркает.

_«Сонет к твоим прекрасным ушам? Сравнить их с летним днём?»_

Мерлин отвечает:

_«Ты действительно мог бы написать сонет о моих ушах, если бы в тебе была хоть капля поэтичности, засранец. Ты обожаешь мои уши»._

Артур качает головой и пишет:

_«А ты бы написал сонет о моих прекрасных бёдрах. Не думай, что я не слышал, как ты говорил о них Гвен. И о моём носе. Ты сказал Лансу, что у меня божественный нос»._

Мерлин борется с желанием прикоснуться к этому самому носу, по спине пробегают мурашки от воспоминания о том, как он касался разных интимных частей его тела.  
Он пишет слова, которые никогда не решался процитировать, боясь, что Артур посчитает его совсем чокнутым.

 _Я выпил бы каждый видимый луч палящей твоей красоты,_  
Нос, царствующий на этом высокомерном лице,  
И эту неуловимую тень лёгких твоих ресниц.*

И это всё правда.  
Глаза Артура расширяются, когда он читает написанные слова. Затем он аккуратно складывает записку и кладёт её в карман своих брюк, а потом тянется вперёд и прижимается губами к губам Мерлина. И — о боже — его нос так естественно прижимается к щеке Мерлина, и ему больше совсем не больно.  
Их выгоняют с лекции, но Мерлину всё равно. Они идут домой под дождём, и Артур обнимает его за плечи.  
— Никто раньше не цитировал мне стихи, — говорит Артур, когда они лежат на кровати Мерлина в посторгазменном кайфе. Его голос звучит на удивление неуверенно.  
Мерлин прижимает его ближе к себе.  
— Я бы делал это чаще, если бы знал, что результат будет таким.  
Артур смеётся. Дождь за окном прекращается.

* _Строки из сонета XI Пабло Неруды. Автор_[перевода](http://lit.peoples.ru/poetry/pablo_neruda/poem_30564.shtml), к сожалению, не опознан.


End file.
